Hannibal Caine
Hannibal Tobias Caine (Born November 1st, 1964), better known by his ring name Hannibal Caine, is an American professional wrestler, actor, writer, and producer, best known for his time in both the XFC and despite controversy, was a well known member of the Ultimate Internet Wrestling Federation. Hannibal has often been praised for his creativity and his character is believed by many to be one of the greatest wrestling characters in history. Often being cited as the inspiration for many of today’s up and coming superstars. Especially looked up to in the region of innovation, development and of course his uncanny and sometimes unbelievable willingness to put his body on the line for entertainment of his fans around the world. Professional wrestling career Early career Caine entered the wrestling business in 1982 as Caine The Destroyer, billed and looking distinctly heavier than we have ever known him. Where he very quickly became renowned among local Indy federations for his unorthodox style and bad attitude, steamrolling the competition and using a very technical and amateur style, very different from as we have known him today. Causing every one of his opponents to tap out to his modified gogoplata, nicknamed the Spinal Trauma by both his opponents and the commentators in the companies he competed in, remaining undefeated until he came across a small (Now defunct) Indy federation based in his home town of Aransas Pass, Texas. Outback Honour Wrestling. It was here that Hannibal again as Caine The Destroyer, came across Harry 'Haymaker' Patton a former professional boxer who had turned to professional wrestling after an injunction was filed against him by the WBC (The World Boxing Consortium) for using dirty and illegal tactics to win his boxing bouts. 'Haymaker' Patton and Caine had their first match at the federations weekly show, broadcasted on a locally owned TV station. Patton hit Caine with a gigantic right hand within the few minutes of the match that literally knocked Caine unconscious, sadly this would be the start of Hannibal's downfall. For months, the two would brawl, week in week out, only being booked on the odd chance. During what would be their final encounter, Patton picked up Caine and hurled him towards the ring apron, Hannibal smashed into the apron and landed badly on the concrete flooring around him, damaging a disk that fragmented into his spinal column. The first of many serious back injuries that would threaten his professional wrestling career. Hannibal disappeared from OHW and never returned, it was after recovering from his injury that Hannibal changed his gimmick and began wrestling under his birth name, also, changing his wrestling style and appearance drastically. Canada Professional Wrestling (1985-1987) Japan Hardcore Wrestling (1988-1992) Universal Fight League (1994-1999) Extreme Limits Wrestling (1999) NJPW (1999-2004) Hiatus (2005) On February 20th, 2005, Hannibal defended the IWGP Heavyweight Championship in Tokyo, Japan against a challenging Satoshi Kojima at the New Year Gold Series event. It was during this match that a freak accident (Where one of the ring posts to unbuckle and fall away from the ring) caused Hannibal to fall from the top rope and plummet to the floor, in an attempt to stabilize himself, Caine’s right knee was driven into the ring apron and he shattered his patella. Forced to vacate the championship, Hannibal chose to return to Texas indefinitely. Both to have surgery and to spend more time with his wife. After having extensive surgery to repair the knee and forced to walk on crutches for nine months, furthering his career in wrestling didn't seem like a viable option. It was in December of 2005, that Gemma, Hannibal and Amber's daughter was born. Finding himself on the mend and now able to compete a basic schedule as well as maintaining his knee therapy, Caine now saw it as a real possibility to return to active competition. Ultimate Internet Wrestling Federation (2006-2008) Global Wrestling Incorporated (2008) Xtreme Fighting Championship (2009) Caine returned to the ring on March 3rd, 2009 at the XiAH pay-per-view, and reignited his feud with Dexter Damage. Damage had returned to professional wrestling alongside Chris Rollz as Murder Inc., a transaction all a part of the buy out of the UIWF by the XFC management and the integration of the former UIWF talent into the XFC roster. At the XiAH pay per view, Hannibal returned from an almost year long ring hiatus to take part in a Last Man Standing match designed for either man to prove who was the better competitor. At the pay per view, Hannibal and Damage brawled all over the arena and both men displayed some amazing feats of athleticism and tenacity, resulting in a table being set alight in the centre of the ring and Dexter being put through it by Hannibal. Both men, at the end of the match, received a standing ovation by the crowd and Hannibal left the ring by his own will, despite a heavy amount of blood loss and severe, second degree burns on the right side of his face. It should be noted that this match, in the XFC arena was the first time Hannibal had been able to defeat Damage in a one on one situation. Almost immediately after the match, Hannibal disappeared, not even appearing at the 'fan fest' event the following weekend. It was on the April 7th edition of XFC's Killer Instinct III that the staff received a tape, essentially depicting Hannibal Caine's apparent suicide. A funeral was held by the Caine family at Eden Falls Cemetery in Texas, where Hannibal's father Marcus had been buried only two years before. A farewell event was held at the opening of Killer Instinct III and throughout the night, superstars that we're both friends and adversaries of Hannibal's spoke on the man, the wrestler and in some cases, the friend they had become so close to during their years in the business. Many superstars and even the media questioned the authenticity of the tape, due to the fact that the Caine family, namely his mother, refused to show the body at the funeral or even to in fact confirm a body had been found. To this day, the memorial service XFC held in Hannibal's name, still remains in the record books and touched the hearts of fans all over the world, that along with the XFC, stopped to mourn the loss of such an influential figure in professional wrestling history. Return to Independents (2009) In September 2009, Hannibal resurfaced with no explanation of where he has been and why exactly it appears he staged his own suicide. Currently, Hannibal is known to be taking bookings by any independent federations, citing his need for a smaller company. Having grown tiresome of the ego's, politics and animosity that comes from the big, branded wrestling federation’s, this search for a new place to compete began and seemingly ended with Supreme Wrestling. (See, the Controversies section.) Education *'High School' **''Aransas Pass High School (Aransas Pass, Texas) - Graduated Valedictorian'' *** Member of the Aransas Amateur Wrestling team, State Champion (x2) In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Caine The Destroyer' ***''Holocaust Lock / Spinal Trauma (Modified gogoplata)'' **'As Hannibal Caine' ***''The Judas Kiss'' (Springboard/Tidal Wave Roundhouse kick to the head/face) ***''Ride The Lightning'' (A stiff kick to the crotch / knock out punch) ***''Fade To Black'' (Modified gogoplata) *'Signature moves' **''BOOM! HEADHOST!'' (Roundhouse kick to the head) **''Busaiku Knee Kick'' (Running single leg high knee strike) **''Nighty Night'' (Snap military press, dropped into a lifting kick to the face) **Falling double knee jawbreaker **Fisherman buster, sometimes from the top rope **Curb stomp **Neckbreaker **Running arched big boot **Scoop powerslam **Sitout suplex slam, sometimes from the top rope **Springboard or a missile dropkick **Tornado DDT spun into a throat first flapjack onto the top rope **Triangle choke **Turnbuckle powerbomb *'Basic Moves' **Stiff piledriver **Flying clothesline, axe handle **Multiple kick variations including *** Roundhouse kick *** Boots to gut/chest *** Running corner big boot **Multiple DDT variations including *** Spike DDT *** Lifting DDT *** Float-Over DDT *** Snap DDT **European uppercut **Stinger splash **Short-arm clothesline *'Managers' **Drake Matthews **Marcus Caine **Ander Carvetti *'Nicknames' **"The Destroyer" **"The American Nightmare" **'"The Bastard"' *'Theme Songs' **"Run To The Hills" by Iron Maiden (CPW/JHW/UFL) **"The Danger In Starting A Fire" by A Day To Remember (ELW) **"Taste Of Ink" by The Used (UIWF) **"Smile" by Parkway Drive (GWI) **'"Fuel" by Metallica' (UIWF/XFC/NJPW) *'Trained' **Ander Carvetti **Joey Marano Professional controversies 2007-2008 Ultimate Internet Wrestling Federation Despite his good nature and often open sense of humour, wherever he goes, controversy has always seemed to follow Hannibal and this came to light more so than anywhere, during his time as a member of the UIWF roster. Where Hannibal was fired twice and suspended once, each time for issues regarding his backstage attitude. The three most publicised events regard clashes with fellow former UIWF superstars Ander Carvetti (Which later turned out to be a work, kayfabe) and Dexter Damage. Caine's verbal manner and brutal honesty, have also come to light during disagreements with the UIWF's management, namely, Chris Rollz. During his last tenure in the UIWF, Caine found himself clashing with Rollz over several matters, one being the ongoing bad blood between Dexter and Hannibal, Damage, being a close friend of Rollz. This issue, resulted in Hannibal being booked in several angles, involving him essentially playing a valet part to Ander Carvetti, who at the time was the UIWF Heavyweight Champion. This disagreement, led to Hannibal, who at the time was still holding the UIWF World Tag Team Championships with John Cena, to be immediately released from his contract. Whilst Dexter, due to his ties with management, remained a part of the federation until it's financial collapse and eventually, the closing of the UIWF. 2008 - IWGP Heavyweight Championship Suspension In regards to his suspension whilst contracted with the UIWF, this in reality was caused by two things. Media outlets and the UIWF reported Hannibal's suspension was due to a breach of his exclusivity contract, during which time period, he visited Japan. Whilst in Japan, with Ander Carvetti, Caine agreed to perform with one of his former federations, the NJPW, where he defeated Shinsuke Nakamura to become the official recognised holder of the IWGP Heavyweight Championship (The second of two reigns). This match and title win, was in fact in breach of his agreement with the UIWF which contributed to his suspension. Multiple backstage reports, including road agents and even Hannibal himself, have eluded to the fact that the suspension was actually caused by a backstage scuffle, surrounding around again, Dexter Damage and Hannibal. A disagreement regarding a scheduling conflict took place at UIWF HQ, that resulted in an all out brawl between Damage and Caine. Dexter suffering a broken nose and Hannibal a fractured jaw bone. A fight eventually broken up by Chris Rollz, Ander Carvetti, Jimmy Helmsley and various other road agents. Caine was imminently forced onto a leave of absence by his general manager, Chris Rollz and was told not to return until his attitude had changed. March, 2009 - Xtreme Fighting Championship Hannibal's attitude and loud mouth, once again, caused him to clash with Chris Rollz and Dexter Damage, now calling themselves 'Murder Inc' and performing at the reformed XFC as both singles and tag team wrestlers. At XFC's Extreme Interactive After Hours, Dexter Damage was booked to compete against a mystery opponent in a match of the fans choosing. A week before the event was due to be staged, it was announced that Hannibal would be returning from his forced, medical retirement to take on Dexter Damage one last time. This caused outrage among the roster and management alike, most people believing that Caine was over the hill and didn't believe he deserved to be given such a chance at such a big event. Regardless, the match went forward and Hannibal defeated Dexter Damage by causing him to stay down for the ten count. Standing to an ovation by the crowd afterwards. It was a mere few days after the match that the controversy seemed to emerge, Dexter Damage claiming that Hannibal had bribed backstage officials and the match's referee, causing the ten count to be sped up, therefore, cheating him out the win. These claims have been denied and shortly after said complaint was filed, Dexter Damage left the company. Refusing to work with corrupt officials. Shortly after, XFC folded. To this day, Hannibal has told the media and journalists that Dexter's claims are nothing but "Cheap rumours, invented to save the name and reputation of a man who can no longer hold his own in a professional wrestling ring. Despite his dissolutions about his talent and/or skill" September, 2009 - Supreme Wrestling/Trish Newborn Most recently, on the 9th of September, Hannibal supplied an application and written contract to the little know Supreme Wrestling company, the information having been forwarded to him by former partners and friends, Johnny Holliday and Ander Carvetti, both of which who are under contract with SW. Supreme Wrestling's management promptly denied the contract, claiming that some issues had arisen prior to the submittance of the contract. During which, Hannibal offended two of the rosters active stars, Trish Newborn and Iron Heart. After receiving a letter of complaint from Trish Newborn, claiming that Caine had approached her and begun, without provocation, abusing her in regards to her sexual orientation and previous medical history. This accusation was taken by the management and used as evidence against Hannibal in the signing of his contract. SW then refused to employ Caine and have since, filed for an injunction to prevent him from competing with the company in the future. When asked by the media to comment on the situation, Hannibal was more than open about the predicament. Stating "This entire thing, is a mountain made out of a molehill. This is a lot of bad blood, spilling over from when Trish was more than vocal about her dislike for me during our time in XFC. I was simply taking the chance to be open about what I think of her. Some people simply need to understand that the world is NOT a protective bubble. When people wish to speak their mind, they have every right to do so and I simply exercised that right. Trish Newborn complained to management instead of doing what any self respecting competitor would have done, stand up for herself. This, as we know, has caused SW to reject my contract and have in turn contacted my attorney with the intention of filing an injunction against me, preventing me from competing with them in the near or far future. Regardless of whether Newborn is still under contract or not. Despite this, I still appreciate that SW has allot of good talent and I have some close personal friends under contract with them currently but, what I will say, is that if Trish Newborn considers approaching myself or my legal team in regards to the matter, I'll kick her fucking head in. Thanks, have a wonderful day." Persona Over the years, whereas many professional wrestlers find themselves attached to certain gimmicks or persona's in the ring, Hannibal has always maintained that other than his days as The Destroyer he has essentially been nothing more than himself. His on screen character, simply an extension of his own personality. Many journalists and fellow wrestlers, as well as Hannibal believe that it's this persona that he puts forward that has lead to his increased popularity as a so called baby face."See, the way I look at it, is that these people don't wanna go to a wrestling show and have some douche claiming he's the best thing since sliced bread, that he's the best wrestler in the world today or, ever, for that fact. They want someone to relate to, someone they can understand, feel and care for. They want.. an everyman. That's what I give them. With just a little bit of Stone Cold or Sandman thrown in on top for good measure. A cold six pack here, a cigarette there and flipping the bird everywhere. That's what people enjoy. That's what they pay to see, that's basically, who I am." A notable part of Hannibal's persona would be the mannerisms and the reaction he inspires from the crowd he performs during the course of his matches that include: * The singing of his theme Fuel along with the crowd, during his entrance to the ring and often once he has entered * Hannibal's willingness to 'shoot' on his opponent before/after a match, regardless of the outcome or given situation * At the beginning of Caine's USA based matches, the crowd chants, "You're gonna get your fucking head kicked in!" at Hannibal's opponent. * Caine often deems extreme measures of violence necessary, even going so far as to light tables on fire, throw men through plate glass windows and on one occasion, set his opponent’s face alight with lighter fluid and his own lighter during the course of a match Other media In 2002, shortly after reaching fame as a professional wrestler in Japan, Hannibal presented the NJPW's weekly TV show, broad casted for the American/European market. Hannibal has also starred as an uncredited actor in multiple music videos and had a starring role in the low budget slasher/horror film, Blackmore Falls where he played a struggling writer, forced to save his wife from the vengeful spirits that inhabit the southern coastal town. Caine, who when asked in an interview, expressed interest in pursuing a career in acting once he felt his time in professional wrestling was finished. In early 2008, Michael Bay's production company Platinum Dunes announced that Hannibal Caine would be starring in the sequel to the reboot of the Friday The 13th franchise as the protagonist of the film, which is set to follow a new story arc, based loosely on the original concept of the films. Personal life Hannibal Caine dated Michelle Heartley throughout high school and the two married on November 24, 1990. His marriage to Heartley was quickly annulled on April 15th, 1991, when Heartley discovered that Caine had been persuing a relationship with Tanya Sampson, whom was managing Caine at the time. Despite this, the relationship fell apart as soon as (kayfabe) they split up. Shortly after, Caine left JHW and moved onto the Universal Fight League where he met his second wife, Amber. Amber, who at the time was part of UFL's production team and Hannibal soon became engaged and in 1997, after almost three years, as a couple were married. In Texas, at the Caine family home. Amber and Hannibal stayed happily married and had one daughter, Gemma, born in late 2005. On June 1st 2006, both Gemma and Amber Caine perished when their car span off the road and plummeted off a bridge. Since, Hannibal has very much kept himself to himself, only associating with valet's and his father, whom later in his wrestling career, became his manager. Championships & professional accomplishments *'New-Japan Pro Wrestling' ** IWGP Heavyweight Champion (x2) *'Canada Pro Wrestling' ** Heavyweight Champion ** Canadian Tag Team Champion *'Japan Hardcore Wrestling' ** Intercontinental Champion *'Universal Fight League' ** Intercontinental Champion *'Extreme Limits Wrestling' ** Heavyweight Champion (x4) ** United States Champion *'Ultimate Internet Wrestling Federation' ** Television Champion (x2) ** European Champion (x2) ** World Tag Team Champion (x1 w/John Cena)(Undefeated) *'Miscellaneous Accomplishments' ** 2007 UiWF Royal Rumble Runner Up ** 2007 UiWF Royal Rumble, Heavyweight Championship match, Man of the Match ** 2007 UiWF Royal Rumble, Royal Rumble match, Man of the Match ** Xtreme Fighting Championship, Class of 2009 Hall of Fame nominee External links * XFC Official Website * UIWF Official Website * NJPW Japan Site * Platinum Dunes